


Instagram Official

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The threesome make it Instagram Official!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Instagram Official

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icarus2386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus2386/gifts), [jujukittychick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/gifts), [triden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triden/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/Vu3yGRP)

“Hey, Mom – I present proof-positive that they’re still alive!” Derek walked into the large kitchen.

“Is that you, Derek?”

“Yep! Have you been on Instagram?” he asked as he made his way around the large table to kiss his mother’s cheek. 

“Not yet – I’ve just got back from work. I _was_ considering calling your uncle – not that he ever answers my calls!” she grumbled and he grinned, pulling out his cell.

“Well, Uncle Peter might not listen but you obviously got through to Chris!” Scrolling through his feed, he showed his mother the picture. It was Stiles, Chris and Peter – each of them wearing suit pants and jacket and looking extremely happy. Peter had a bow tie (pretentious to the end) whereas Chris was wearing a tie and, typical Stiles, his shirt was open-necked. He handed the cell over to his mother, seeing the discernible relief on her face when she saw the image.

“Oh! Don’t they look lovely! I really don’t know why Peter can’t keep in touch with me – I know that the three of them are busy on Pack business, but would it be too much to ask for him to reply to a few texts?” Realising that she hadn’t read the caption, Derek sat down next to her.

“He might be just a little busy,” he said. “Read the message Chris put on the image.” Talia squinted slightly, reading the caption before looking up at Derek with surprise on her face.

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Well – he _does_ say it’s for his sister in law – I guess that means they went ahead and did it!”

“Oh my God! I never thought the day would come when Peter would finally settle down and get married!” Chris had captioned the picture: _Promised the sister in law a decent picture!_ , and judging by how smartly the three of them were dressed, it looked like it had been taken quite soon after the ceremony.

“I don’t know about settling down – he just married two men! But yeah, it looks like they found someone to perform the ceremony for them!” It was a nice ending to things – for a while, the Argents had been making things difficult for the three of them – objecting to Chris marrying a werewolf _AND_ a spark instead of the nice woman from a hunting family that they had picked out for him. Both Kate and Gerard had tried a number of underhand ways of breaking the threesome up, but Peter and Stiles had taken hold of Christopher and held on tight, giving him the security and strength he needed to break away from his toxic family once and for all. “Are you _crying_?” he asked his mother, slightly surprised. 

“I wondered if they would get their happy ending – I’m just really pleased!” Wiping her eyes, Talia turned to him. “Now, that just leaves you to find your special person!”

Eyes wide, Derek jumped to his feet. “Is that the time? Gotta go!”

* * *

**fin**

* * *


End file.
